User talk:Tkgaynor
Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Adoption I'm so glad to see that someone has adopted this wiki. It'll make it so much easier to keep the vandals and trolls out. Congratulations! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:46, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Protecting pages Hey, I was just wondering how long you were planning on protecting some of those pages for. Since some non-administrators with accounts such as myself may want to edit those pages. I'm just asking, since I definitely agree with most of those pages being semi-protected, but having them fully protected indefinitely, may be a bit extreme. Just a thought. Please leave me a response if you can, since I'd like to hear what you say and what you think. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:15, January 23, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, and I'll try and help keep an eye out for those pesky IP vandals if any come while you are AFK. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:17, January 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright. But I wouldn't protect too many pages, since that wouldn't be . The current number of protected pages is allowed, but if most or all the pages were protected, that wouldn't be allowed. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:19, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, if the problem gets too bad, perhaps Staff would accept a request for an abuse filter on this wiki. Just a suggestion if the problem gets too big. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:21, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Rangeblock recommendations One of the vandals that came here also came to a different wiki I'm an admin on, so I've been checking back every so often to see if there has been other vandalism. There has, and I see it's coming from a few IPv6 addresses. I'm still learning how rangeblocks work with IPv6 addresses, but I think that 2600:8803:3404:D200::/50 would catch most of what's been used here recently. Set it for about 6 months. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:42, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Admin hello please make me admin I can save this wiki :I don't think you're experienced enough to request administrator rights here yet, but that's just me. You shouldn't really be editing other user's user-pages without permission. And you forgot to sign your message as well. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:32, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I want to make sure this wiki stays clean. Can you give me admin rights? Thanks in advance, Ernest "Honest" Diggerdog :I'm still not convinced that you're experienced enough. You seem too eager to get the position. I'm not an administrator or bureaucrat myself, but if I was one, I would probably advise you to wait a while and be more active. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:50, February 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: Promotion to Admin Sure. I thought I'd say that with admin rights, I wouldn't be able to demote you from admin and bureaucrat. Since admins can't demote each other. Bureaucrats can demote admins, but they can't demote other bureaucrats. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:43, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :No worries. It's impossible for me to demote you anyway. Because an administrator can only promote and demote chat moderators and discussion moderators. They can't demote bureaucrats, because bureaucrats are a level up from administrators. Bureaucrats can't demote other bureaucrats either. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:45, March 8, 2018 (UTC)